In a conventional radio frequency (RF) system, a frequency tripler is built in a local oscillator (LO) generator to generate an output signal whose frequency is three times of an input frequency to prevent a power amplifier from pulling the oscillator. However, the output signal generated from the conventional frequency tripler includes a fundamental harmonic frequency or a second harmonic frequency, and these harmonic frequencies may influence operations of the following stages.